Say What You Like, He's Still Mine
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi discuss Hinata's boyfriend over a bowl of grapes. Hiashi is not going to be happy. FLUFF! -There might be a sequel about the prequel...of sorts....?- lol. SASUHINA! :D


Yo.

Tis me. Madam Sushi Cheeks. Lol. JkJk. Just felt like writing that for some random reason.

This is dedicated to **emzly**. Why? Three reasons: 1) She's joined us not less than a week ago. **Welcome**. 2) She **realized** something most of you did not. 3) Her **birthday**'s coming up. And you all know how I get over birthdays. CRAAAAZY!!!

Lol, this is for you hon!!! --I've always wanted to call someone hon...

**Dosclaimer**: I admit it. There's no need for this thing. But it amuses me to write it. Haha. Laugh with me, damnit!

- - - - -

"I don't like him."

Hyuuga Hinata took a small bite out of her ice cream bar while staring at her sister rather oddly, the book in her hands drooping as her attention went else where.

"You don't like who?"

Hanabi spun from the sink to face her sister, copper locks falling perfectly into place as the a bowl full of freshly washed grapes rested on her hands. Slowly, she began to make her way towards the spanking new counter.

"Your boyfriend. I don't like him."

Hinata gaped, which was a rather bad idea as the ice cream still in her mouth began to drip onto the counter and missing her book by a small distance.

"What? What's there not to like?"

Hanabi watched as she stood from her stool and began to wipe the chocolate mess with a sanatizing pad. The brunette popped in a few grapes into her mouth.

"What's there _to_ like? He's a punk who will gang up on someone just because he was stared at the wrong way."

From the trashbin Hinata glared at her sister softly, while the girl continued eating her grapes.

"You sound like father."

Hanabi nodded, rather proud to be compaired to her otou-san.

"That's because father has a point. Anyone with as many piercings as him must be up to no good."

Stealing a green grape as she strode to her seat, Hinata smiled cheekly, regretting it as soon as the sour juice burst in her mouth. Her quivering lip brought laughter to the young one's face.

"But that's the best part, Hanabi-chan, have you ever made out with someone who has a tongue piercing? The wonders that thing can do..."

Hanabi's face twisted into utter disgust.

_I could have lived without knowing that_.

"Thanks for the image, sis."

Hinata sneaked another grape out of the bowl and into her mouth, smiling wickedly at the stare she was receiving.

"No problem. But seriously though, he's not as bad as you guys make him out to be. When we're alone he's really sweet and understanding. He's polite and affectionate. No boyfriend I've had can ever compare to him."

Resting her arms on the counter, Hanabi leaned forward, analyzing those innocent lavender eyes.

"Not even Uzumaki?"

She watched as that once soft expression hardened slightly.

"Naruto was a toy under was Father's control. The heir to the Uzumaki Ramen was nothing more than a puppet made to be the perfect boyfriend.  
And that's exactly what I disliked about him."

Hanabi watched as that foolishly in love smile returned to her natural peach lips.

"Naruto could never measure up to him. He's the perfect guy just because he isn't. He knows what to say and when to say it. He knows how to annoy me and how to make me smile. He can be cold and hard sometimes, but that just keeps things interesting."

Frowning slightly she watched as the girl allowed herself a giggle.

"It doesn't bother you that he's this great rock star with fangirls around the world each giving anything and everything to be with him?"

Sighing Hinata faced her sister, no longer smiling nor frowning.

"But he chose me. Do you see where I'm going with this? Out of every girl on this whole planet he chose me. A dull psychiatrist. You don't find men like that anymore."

Before Hanabi could retort, the familar tune of Hinata's cellphone echoed through the large kitchen.

"And if you'll excuse me, my man is calling me."

Turning on her heel the brunette left, her laughter like soft bells ringing as she asnwered with a love filled, "hi."

Waiting until she was gone, Hanabi took out her own cellphone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hai, it's me. Sorry Father, but there's just no way of convincing her. Hinata is in love."

She was looming over the counter, playing rather childishly with the grapes.

"Neji-nii couldn't do it, I couldn't do it. Just admit it,"

Hinata then rushed into the kitched, face flushed and jacket half on as she struggled to slip on her heels.

"Can you believe him? Came to pick me up and only told me when he was entering our street! I'll be back late--- don't wait up! Bye!"

And with that she had left, inwardly beaming at the thought of spending time with the man she loved.

Hanabi smiled knowingly as she returned to the phone with her father, "just admit it, daddy. You lost your princess to an Uchiha."

**CHAPTER ENDz!!**

**- - - - -**

**A/N:** HOPE YOU LIKE IT, UN!!!

There's not much humor in this... And I do love my humor. But hey, sorta fluffy, right? If you haven't gotten it yet, the Uchiha is Sasuke. DUH!!

Review please! Thanks for reading !!!


End file.
